


Danvers Sisters Vampires

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

If I had to say what my biggest fear is, it has to be hurting the people I love. I’m capable of accomplishing what people believe are miracles on a day to day basis. Batman has written notes on me saying: “Potential to surpass Superman indefinitely… Ensure Robin has appropriate kryptonite.” I asked Tim what that meant and he said it was probably “Jason since he knows Damien” already had his own. I was more concerned with what “Appropriate” meant.

What I’m trying to get at, is I’m perfectly capable of hurting those closest to me. Even the ones made of steel. That’s a huge responsibility. Making sure every piece of debris flies away from people. Never misfire a heat laser. Slipping up and accidentally maiming someone hiding behind a wall. Clark never slips up. Everything he does always turns out to be the right thing.

Not jealous or anything, but it’s what I have to live up to. It’s what I think about every decision I make. So why am I flying upside down, with my sister hanging off my back, flying to go through mysterious caves at night, in the capital of Texas? Because I also have to keep up the status as a cool, superhero, adopted sister. 

“Cool Cave Fact: A good way to remember a stalactite from a stalagmite, is that stalactite is spelled with a C like a ceiling. Which is where they form.” Alex tells me reading from her phone. I turn back over as we descend down to the secret cave entrance.

“How about remembering a stalagmite?” I ask.

“G for ground?…” She shrugs. “I didn’t read the full thing.”

I bring us right at the edge of the opening. A strong musky scent seeps out. Alex doesn’t get it as hard. She can’t smell it for all it’s fuming length. The wind echoing for miles of winding tunnels and sounds of droplets dripping down from stalactites. Running down stalagmites.

Incapable of grasping the full scale of this… structure. Too clean to be natural, yet too chaotic to be a planned design. Multiple sections looped back into each other. As if to make it as impossible to traverse it as can be.

Plus there was something interfering with my Xray vision Ability. After a certain distance, things became incredibly hazy and near impossible to make out. It could also be the limit to my powers, but something about it seemed intentional. Like a barrier blocking any further insight. If I was going to figure out the mystery of this cave. I was going to have to go deep in myself.

“So what was so strange about these caves?” Alex asks. Probably sensing how tense I became staring at the void of darkness.

“Well, they appeared seemingly out of nowhere for starters. Lexcorp started an illegal mining operation here, and yada yada caves start opening up all over…”

“So this was done by Lex Luthor?”

“Some of them are. Not this one… This one came out of the blue.” Something about it pulls my attention towards it. Compelling me to stare into the black hole like all my worries would be found deep inside the cavern.

“Then that means I can take pics of it right?” Alex starts snapping away with selfies of her in front of the cave entrance. “Here. Take one of me from a higher angle. Try to get as much of the sky and the cave as you can.”

She hands me her phone, cutting through my daze, and I hover a few feet in the air. Making sure to get as much of what she wanted in the frame. She nails every pose, as I struggle to get the right angles. Eventually, I get one, and we’re both satisfied with how it looks. How she’s staring up at the sky, while the cave sits behind her. She gives the impression that she is emerging from the cave and walking up to the stars. Maybe I should become a photographer?

“So you want to check it out from the inside?” I ask her handing back her phone.

“Another Cool Cave Fact: the ground of most caves, is comprised of bat dung and roaches eating said crap. I’m only going in there if it’s air travel only.”

I look down at my feet. I decided to wear one of my cutest pair of boots for some idiotic reason. No way was I going to be stepping on crap and bugs with these, but I just had to know what was up with this cave. Alex gets on my back and I glide into the dark mouth of the cave. She uses her phone as a flashlight.

Immediately, an oppressive, claustrophobic weight comes over me. I look back and see the light of the opening get dimmer and smaller. Despite me being able to see in the dark. Dense shadows remained to hide the true depth and texture of the cave. Alex could see even less but wasn’t as worried.

A small part of me gets a little anxious. That this is a bad idea, but I don’t let it build up in me. What’s the worst that could happen? There were no signs of any threats, and sure the cave had a bunch of turns and dead ends. But I’m Supergirl. No matter how complex it was, I could see through the walls and find an exit. Or even make my own and punch through the ceiling. As long as Alex still felt like continuing, I would stay the course. I had to know why I feel the way I do about this cave.

“You getting scared yet?” I tease her. Shaking her a bit on my back.

“No... I haven't even seen a single bat yet.” Her phone shines across the rocky roof above us. The surface showing signs of recent excavation. “I know you’d never take me anywhere dangerous, but at least a little exciting. What did you find so weird about this place?”

“Look at the walls. Nothing is natural about how these were formed. Yet the front of the cave… Is… And then there’s something interfering with my vision.”

“Like you’re going blind?”

“Like a plastic bubble covering up everything around it…” And it wasn’t going away. Suddenly, I lose the sense of if I’m growing closer to it, or if my vision is actually becoming worse. A nauseous coil wraps around my gut, and I have to stop.

“Woaarghhhh!” Alex screams as she clings onto my shoulders.

I completely forgot she was on my back. I went up from flying on my stomach and she slid down. Grabbing a hold of my shoulders in time to stop her from falling off and landing on the wet ground.

“I’m so sorry Alex. I don’t know what’s gotten over me… I j-just feel so sick all a sudden… It’s like. Like when I’m near kryptonite…” Then it makes sense. And when I hear the torrent of fluttering wings. My heart sinks into my stomach.

They weren’t any normal bats. Much too large and aggressive. Mutated somehow by the kryptonite. I do my best to cover Alex, but they swarm around us too fast. Slicing us with radiated claws. One lands on my back. Sinking its teeth into my neck.

Panic rises in me as I’ve never felt before. My skin tore open and blood poured out of my wounds. All I could think of was how to get Alex out of here. If this was how I was going to die, then my final action better is making sure she stays alive.

With every ounce of strength I still had, I pry the monstrous bat’s jaws off me. Pulling it off my back and swinging it into the other swarming bats. Knocking a few out of the air. Using that momentum, I pick up Alex. Zooming off in the air on the most direct path out of the cave.

The further away I got the more power I felt a return to my body. Except I never get back to a hundred percent. Making it out of the cave and back into the open air. Somehow I get us back to National City. I can’t remember anything about the flight. Just how determined I was to not drop Alex and make it home before the sun rose.

My neck burns from the bite. It feels wet as if I got hit with a water balloon or something. Blood drips down my neck and chest. I think about things like arteries and blood vessels. Things that aren’t supposed to be punctured or torn open for normal people. How I never think about that happening to me. I don’t think about dying from blood loss, or how it would look pouring on my bleeding sister. Nothing will ever wipe that image out of mind.

I make it home. Fly straight into my room through the window. Not caring if I wake up anyone. Just that I get Alex on the bed. She’s still breathing but cut up badly. All because of me and my stupid decisions. I should have been more cautious. More alert. Everything…

My head gets too hot, and I collapse on the bed next to Alex. Staring at her bloody body as my eyelids fall. Forcing me into an unimaginably dark void of sleep. Falling into the black pit of that cave again. Nothing feels real anymore and I slip away.

Near the sun. In the vacuum of space. My body feels like it’s trapped in shrink wrap. I open my mouth to breathe, but there is nothing to inhale. A film blocks my throat. Unable to break free from the invisible binding. I can’t even close my eyes. All there is is an intense heat that boils every drop of liquid in my body. Till nothing flows in my body anymore, and I’m as cold and stiff as ice.

I know this is all a dream. A nightmare brought on by stress. The tight grasp against my skin loosens and wrinkles as I struggle against it. I twist my body around. My breath is deep once I breakthrough. My back to the sun. Freedom in the darkness.

Untangling myself from sweat soaked sheets. The body is still cold. Everything feels cold. I’m awake, but my mind spins in my head. Coming in and out of awareness to the dream and reality.

A blue haze radiates from the television. Creating shadows in the furthest corners of the room. I try to grasp on to anything to give me a frame for what’s real or not. Fluctuating every second with every investigating twitch of the eye, trying to confirm what I see is real. Stable.

I’m conscious enough to know I’m not dreaming, but then I see a pair of eyes glaring at me from behind shadows. In the corner of the wall across from me. Where the wall meets the ceiling. I recognize them. It made sense in a way that I don’t understand, but it had to be true. I didn’t feel Alex on the bed after all.

Something on the Tv screen changes, and it lights up to brighter white light. Pushing back some of the shadows. Revealing the disturbing truth. Alex, gray and emaciated, clinging to the wall and leering down at me. Her expression is more confused than mine. I try to say something. Nothing comes out. Words don’t make sense anymore. I’m in a deep dream. A lucid dream.

“What's happening…” Alex stutters out horrified.

A door opens downstairs. I get a feeling like waking up to breakfast. A scent comes through and hunger like being starved for days roars inside me. Alex smells it too. This makes sense to me, though I still can’t understand why. Even as I watch her crawl across the ceiling. It’s like we share the same intention. An unspoken desire we both share.

She crawls out the door. Without any effort, my body follows her. Like a snake, I slither across the floor. Moving as if the shadows were an extension of me. The darkness becomes one with me and I move following the delicious scent. 

Descending down the steps, silent as a whisper. In the living room are Jeremiah and Eliza. My adoptive parents. Alex’s biological parents. I find her staring back at me again. Hiding in the dark same as me. In her eyes I know she understands what is wrong too. That delicious scent. That calling to be devoured. Is coming from them.

I’m just hungry and having a really strong lucid dream. None of this is real. I don’t want to drain them of the warm blood pumping through their veins. My throat is cold and dry. The desire to quench this thirst… It’s just a dream. This isn’t real…

And that’s why the consequences don’t matter. It’s just blood. I need it. I can take it… I look at Alex. She stares at me for answers. It’s just a dream…

That’s all it took. Once I justified that to myself. My body reacts like a dog loose from its leash. I step back and watch myself. Reminding myself it’s just a dream. It’s just as easy as I’ve imagined. In my worst nightmares. I snap them like twigs. Pull them apart without any resistance, you’d think their skin was cotton candy how easily I pulled off them.

Their blood tastes like the perfect juice. Soothing the throat as it goes down. Warming my core. It makes me feel whole, and I need more. The taste is fleeting. The main body is drained, and whatever is left in the severed limbs is sucked out. Squeezing the blood out of the muscle tissue like sponges into our mouths.

Alex and I consumed every drop. Licking it up off the floor. Then a sobering realization started to dawn on us. Alex I think felt it first. It sank in once I knew she knew. No matter how long I waited, this dream wasn’t ending. I was awake and this was real. Alex starts to sob and I don’t know what to say.

These shredded bodies. Our parents… We killed them. We enjoyed it. Alex stands up and starts pacing. Whimpering to herself. I cover my mouth and try to hold my breath, but it does nothing. I want to suffocate myself. Except my lungs never ache for air. There’s no craving for life. My heart doesn’t even beat anymore. I’m cold and lifeless. And that hunger came back. Gnawing in my gu for more blood.

I could ignore it for now, but it dominated my desires. Even the guilt I felt was pushed to the side. Alex stares out the window. The morning sun rising and piercing its ray of light into our dark void.

Alex looks back at me, tears pouring out her eyes. Where the light touched her skin. It began to peel away. Searing into a bubbly mess of cooked flesh. She suffers from her torment. I understand why without her having to explain. How could she live with herself? How can I?

Her body melts away as the sun continues to rise. It’s not an instantaneous death. I watched her suffer as her body deteriorated. Her skeleton remains like a statue. Clean of any flesh that was bare to the light.

I stay in the dark. Huddled on the floor. My new life, cold and alone. I should stand in the sun too. Let it end here. But I can’t bring myself to move. No matter how much I wanted to die. For everything to just end, and be over with… Still waiting for the dream to finish.

Shadows come over me as I sink in. In stillness, I disappear, back into the cave. It calls to me. Past the hunger, and guilt. I retreat into myself. Slipping into eternal darkness. I failed to be the hero that was needed. I couldn’t even be a sister. Now I’m the monster I feared I could be.

The cave takes me. In its embrace, I feel comfort. Hunger consumes me. And soon all I smell is food. A whole waking planet of running, warm blood. All for me.


	2. Chapter 1

No matter how deep and dark I went, I couldn’t escape their scent. The rushing sound of their blood. All so tempting for me to take it. Projected across my mind, visions of me slaughtering an entire city block. Like finishing a course at a restaurant.

The Cave seemed like the only place I could go now. Finally I just pick a spot. Cover my ears. Bury my face into the sandy ground of the Cave. Pull my legs to my chest. I wonder if you can think yourself to death? Just refuse to accept any physical or mental evidence of my existence. And just fade away…

I’m Kara Danvers. A symbol of hope as Supergirl. Anything is possible for me. Anything. I can bend steel like it’s cardboard. Toss cars into orbit. Put out a wildfire with my breath. Kill every single living thing on this planet. Except for one at least.

All I ever wanted was to be a hero. Someone people could look up to and inspire them to hold on. Now the blood of my adopted parents is stuck beneath my fingernails, and no matter how much I lick them it doesn’t come out. I’m a monster. The only responsible thing for me to do now is stay as far as I can from anyone. Or fly into the sun. Get it over with like Alex did.

She turned out to be the strongest of us two. Letting the sun destroy her body. Ending it right then and there. Instead of running away and putting the world at risk. I’m a monster who deserves to die. Too dangerous to be left alive, but I’m so scared to die.

Something in me is fighting to stay alive. Demanding to be left unchecked and in control. It’s not me… It talks to me in my voice but it isn’t me. Abandoning all thought, I clearly see it for what it is... It’s the Cave! The Cave is haunting my mind. It’s what turned me into this. What is this place?

“Kara…” I can’t tell external from internal. My body is lost in nothingness, and I become one with it. The voice echoes through me and around me. “Eat Kara… Their lives are for you to take… So carelessly wrapped in fragile tissue… Take it Kara… You have to live… Rip it out of them…”

I scream, but nothing can drown it out. Its volume is stagnant. Not getting louder or quieter, just speaking without consideration. Nothing will make it go away. Only accepting it will. Freeing myself of moral obligation. Letting the hunger drive my actions.

“Enlighten yourself Kara. Accept the Void.”

Moving is like being dragged. Or pushed, I can’t tell. I’m not even sure if I’m moving, or if the world is sinking into me. The Cave is taking me somewhere, and I have no choice but to be carried along. Like a doll to some masochistic child.

Through the darkness, I sense something. I can’t tell which of my senses is picking up the presence. But something else is near. Something alive maybe… I’m brought back to my body by the shock of hunger pains. The pit in my stomach aching to be satisfied.

I start moving towards it. Something sways behind it as it moves, and as I get closer. I slow down. Creeping behind careful. Warm blood. I smell it waiting under skin. A light seems to be radiating from the front of it. Showing the figure to be cloaked and completely unaware of me. Perfect.

Whatever guilt I held before vanished. Vanquished by the indomitable need to eat… But that’s not even entirely honest. The thought of it sickens me. Though it seems silly to keep beating myself up over it. All things considered.

I didn’t feel bad when I slaughtered my foster parents. I didn’t want to, that’s true, but as it was happening… It was more than just getting rid of the hunger. Letting go of control that easily. It felt… Good. Why did I enjoy massacring innocent people? I only snapped out of it after Alex’s sacrifice. When I realized the monster I became.

Trying to find some reasonable answer as to why I would like such a thing only made me more scared of what I’ve become. I need to find an answer. I can reach out right now and find it out. Unsuspecting meat. Not knowing it’s about to be eaten.

Just as I can feel the warm glow of blood upon my hands, it turns around and stares in absolute terror of my presence. My fangs reflect back to me off her shining red gem on her forehead. I lunge forward gripping with my claws. Plunging out of the dark void, into a fluorescent four walled room. Reeking of fresh pizza, and uncertainty.

A tear rolls down out of my eye. I know I’m going to enjoy this. So hungry and I landed in a buffet. Titans Tower. My friends. All gathered in the pin ready for the slaughter.

The first one I take out is Robin and Nightwing. Dick and Kory must have stopped by to visit. Both of them would be least and the most likely to come up with a way to stop me. Plus their peak, mortal blood makes a good appetizer. Warming me up.

Blood shoots out of their necks as their heads fall to the ground. It absorbs through my skin, flying towards my hands and arms. Draining their entire bodies in seconds. Unfortunately, I can’t savor it for long, before the heavy hitters snap to it.

Donna, Wonder Girl, cracks her knuckle across my jaw. The force of the impact shatters the windows in the room. Kory is next and blasts me with her emerald rays into the floor below. Everyone else was blitzed with shock and confusion, but she. She was pissed.

Hard not to be when you see the love of your life get their head chopped off in front of you by your best friend. I used to be so nice. She doesn’t let up. Her blasts burn my skin, I can feel the slight solar sting, part of me hopes she kills me.

After a while though, it feels like the patering of a .50 cal. Not even breaking the skin anymore. Leaving me laying in a crater at the bottom of the base. Eight floors straight down. Now I’m bored. And hungry again.

“YOU FUCKING MONSTER! I’M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART AND TURN YOU TO ASH!!!” Kory’s voice breaks as it hits the top of her lungs. She piledrives her knee in my gut and squeezes my neck tight with murderous intent. With her other fist she smashes my face in.

Imagine you're getting hit with a pillow, that’s as dense as a brick. Starfire puts everything in those punches. Pounding and pounding. Until her knuckles hurt, and blood starts dripping out of them. Tiny droplets landing on my cheek.

I smile and lick them off. Her face drops and for once, she actually looks ugly. But who am I to be talking about appearances now? I only catch quick glimpses of myself in the reflections of their gaze… I look horrendous.

I carry her up and into the nearby wall of the lobby. Her alien blood smells different, but it didn’t smell bad either. Almost like it would be sweet.

“Dick’s blood tasted  sssooo  good Kory.” I put my face in the bend of her neck, but don’t bite. “In that final moment… He was thinking about you.” I cry. Her heart starts weeping. This close it’s like we are the same person. It’s like I could go back to being Kara again, only… I know I’m not. And this doesn’t end with me being normal.

Just as I’m about to plunge my fangs into her neck and give her what she wants, I’m suddenly pulled back. Which surprises me. Two sets of arms wrap around me and drag me away.

“No way this thing is Kara!” Superboy says.

“Kara, what happened to you?” Donna pleads to me. The two of them created quite the force for me to go against. Almost bringing me to a standstill.

“She killed Dick and Tim! We put her down and figure the rest out after!”

They put me in standing hold. Keeping me from moving my limbs or flying away. The hunger is making me weak. I need more. MORE!

“I don’t know what you are anymore…” Kory starts walking toward me. Completely composing herself with a cold demeanor. “But I can’t allow you to live.”

Her glowing fists rise to my eyes. She stares at me unbroken and unleashes her violence. The blast could level a city, and it was condensed all in my face. All hair is vaporized off my head. My mouth gets full of the green blast and my jaw breaks open. Except it isn’t painful. It’s controlled. The jaw extended on my command. Wide enough to go over the torrent of energy. And chop her hands at the wrists.

The resulting explosion blows Connor and Donna off me. Kory lays a few feet away in front of me. Burnt and squirming on the ground. I hear the steel and concrete bend and collapse. The building wasn’t going to send much longer.

Kory’s wounds are cauterized, but a few drops still leaked out. I crunch and grind the fingers between my teeth. Some still twitch a little. Once I get them down I walk over to Kory. Pick up her handless arms and lick the blood off her charred wounds. A nice pairing with the previous blood.

Sinking my fangs deep in the artery in her neck, I slurp up her delicious blood. Her powers worked off the sun as well, making her blood almost spicy for me. It’s so good I drain her in seconds.

When I finish, I stand back up. Looking at the lifeless body of Kory, and then it dawns on me the true weight of everything. Her body is pale and limp. I hear the sobbing from up above. Beast Boy and Cyborg are hurt from the debris. Part of me still holds on for this to all be a dream, but it’s pointless. There’s no going back.

I want to break down and cry and fall back into the pit of the Cave. All stupid and pointless gestures. I swallow it down. Then a fist crashes in the side of my temple. Imagine getting hit by your brother backing out of the driveway in his new car.

My body spins and crashes into the wall. Another floor collapses above. I’m actually disoriented from the blow. I should expect nothing less from the Superboy. Donna slowly picks herself up out of the rubble. Her shoulder is bleeding. I can smell it from here.

Connor’s fists hit like MAC Trucks. More precise too, than Kory’s wild barrage. Making the hits that more effective. He lost his mercy long ago. Plus, it’s not like we’re blood related. He breaks my arms and slams me into the ground. Stomping the back of my head till my face gets embedded in the ground.

He pulls my face out from the pavement. Grabbing my restoring hairline. I watch Donna stagger over, holding her sword. Her eyes look delicious with hate. I hope for their sake they do kill me here. Otherwise, I’m going to savor this meal. Nice and slow.

Donna’s sword severes my head clean off. It’s not too bad. My body drops like a sack of potatoes, but I still feel it. They know I’m no closer to dying than I already am. Connor microwaves half my face off with his heat vision, and Donna stabs her sword through my eye socket with an eye still in it. Pinning me to the ground.

Once again I return to that void of darkness. Becoming my sanctuary. This is where I belong. In a world of nothing. No one to hurt. No more hard choices to make. It’s perfect, but I still hear their voices. The chattering livestock. Disrupting my peace. Making me hungry.

“What the FUCK do we do?! Where do we even start!”

“I don’t know, Connor!... The Justice League. We have to tell Superman.”

Kal. If there was anyone who could find a way to stop me. It would be him. He could save the day like he always does… No. I don’t want to be  saved . I want to eat.

“I can get a hold of him, but we need to get out of here. I just heard the supports of the levels above us give out. This place is about to-”

The connection is distant, but I can still move my body. Attacking Connor from behind. Sinking my claws into his beefy shoulders. His severed veins attach to my fingers. Eating up the blood under his flesh.

I swing him around and bash his face into the hilt of the sword. Pushing it a bit deeper, but I still pull it out with ease. The slim skin of my eye ball reforms in the burnt out socket. Filling up with the liquid and microscopic cones that make it work. My eye that had the sword through it, fuses back together.

Donna has reached her limits. Blindly charging at me with no thought other than kill me. Except I’m still holding her sword, and I’m faster than her even before my rebirth. Taking her right arm off quicker than she can even process it. Not even screaming when she stops and looks at it. Maybe because as I pull her stream of blood towards my hand, I numb her pain.

I don’t consume the blood. Instead I play around with what I’m capable of. Reforming the blood into a gelatinous substance. Connecting myself to her. Giving me complete control of her body. Making her walk over to me, and offer her eyes to eat.

Their skin unfolds at my touch. I take both their hearts and press them together into one, bloody, beating organ. Turning them into one body, removing any non-essential bones and organs. Chopping off their arms and using their ribs as a cage. Making them my living meat locker. My super vampire powers are allowing me to keep them between life and death. I’ll be able to feed off them for days, weeks if I ration.

“All hail… The Blood Queen… “ A weak, shaky voice calls from the shadows. Titan Tower finally falls. Collapsing around me. I turn to see the voice is Raven. Her eyes are deranged and don’t break their worshipping focus on me. Even as the debris squashes her.

Later, I’ll scrape up the others' remains. First I want to get my flesh crate back to the Cave, and before anyone can figure out what happened here. Good thing Wally was dead before I came around. Though I’m sure that chase would have been worth the work. A speedsters blood ought to taste good.

Then I feel it. I’ve been here too long. No way all this carnage wasn’t going to get the attention of every single hero in a 100 mile radius, and no duh that it would be him here first. His overbearing power gives him away, even before the crack of the sound barrier reaches my ears.

I hear him gasp, despite how he tries to hide it. He’s staring at me. I’m not even looking at him, but I feel his gaze demanding my attention. So I turn and face him. 

“K-Kara? What… What…” He’s trying to figure out if I’m even still Kara. I’m not even sure anymore.

X Rays pierce through me. Revealing nothing out of the ordinary. At least on the surface. So I give him a proper look. Up close to see my necrotic flesh, blood stained veins and claws. My clothes were burned off in the explosion. Only blood covered my body now.

Kal looks me in the eyes and I see the dread realize for him. For a second, there lingered hope in them. That I could be fixed, and I have to admit, his eyes gave me hope too. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me close.

“Kara… We’ll figure this out. I’ll protect you.” He whispers to me. I taste his tears as they flow down his cheeks to my lips. They taste like guilt.

He holds me with that super strength and carries me across the sky. My spine cracks from his grip. I can’t break free. He’s going to carry me straight to the sun. Burn me away to ash. Superman saves the day again… I can’t let that happen.

He doesn’t get to save anything. I don’t need to be stopped. I need to eat. In this position his neck is vulnerable. Though taking a chunk out of it is harder than any of the others. Like the rubber they make tires out of. My fangs don’t stab all the way through at first.

Eventually, I puncture through and strike a vein. Drawing in some blood. That tangy Kryptonian blood. Connor didn’t taste like this. Pure and refreshing, raw power courses through his yellow sun absorbing blood. Spicey like Starfire’s.

This gets him to let go and pull me off him. I want to go back in for another taste, but his fist slams my face towards the back of my skull. Reminding me of who I’m trying to kill. I’m going to have to be more clever..

I try to get some distance, but lasers my spine as I fly away. Fusing the vertebrae together and melting away tendons. Throwing me off my flight path. I try to fire my heat vision, but can only maintain a quick burst. My new vampire biology can’t handle the heat.

I missed the shot anyways and he retaliates by beating me up into orbit. Imagine a sledgehammer bouncing on the side of your head. Each one hitting deeper till both sides touch. A couple I can block, but he’s too fast. The only thing I can track are the bits of blood that drip from his neck. Only that scent was starting to recede too.

He gets a hold of me again and continues for the sun. Closer I feel the heat start to set and linger on my skin. Uncomfortable to agonizing. Its intensity growing as he carries me toward it. The cosmic furnace ready for my cremation.

And as the burning orb engulfs my entire vision, I don’t feel pain. In fact it’s kinda soothing. Like running through a shower. Everything washes away. Layers falling off one after the other. Till I reach what feels like a core. Like me. And I open my eyes and light lifts away. No longer in the sun. No longer mad with hunger or heavy with guilt, but waking up in my bed. Next to Alex.

“Don’t they have like different names or something? The ones on the ground and the ones on the ceiling?” Alex talks to me like we’ve been having a conversation. I don’t remember starting a conversation with her, but it’s like deja vu. Something familiar hangs in the air.

“Yeah… Slagmites or something…” I answer like I’m reading off a script. Like I had done this before. Trying to remember a nightmare.

“You good? You still want to go to the Cave? You promised, Kara. I need photos from interesting, unique places for my Insta. Or people will think I’m boring. Come on, you’re Supergirl. You can’t get tired.”

Oh yeah,The Cave. I was going to take Alex on a little adventure. Except, now I’m not sure. When I think about it I get this dark sense all around me. I feel doubt. What could that mean?... It’s just a cave. What could possibly be so scary about a cave? Afterall, I’m Supergirl.


End file.
